


Just Tell Her

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Based on an idea from a Twitter edit. Beca's refusing to tell Chloe how she feels.





	Just Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on a video I saw on Twitter. Someone posted it and asked for a fic. Here goes…

Beca watched sadly after her big performance for DJ Khaled as the love of her life kissed someone else. In fairness to her, Beca had never told Chloe she was interested.

* * *

_Flashback_  - Fall 2014

Beca sat in her room in the Bellas' house with her roommate, Fat Amy. She was half-heartedly working on the set list for Worlds. She hadn't had any inspiration, and she found her thoughts wandering to her favorite redhead. She thought sadly about how Chloe would never be hers. She didn't even know if Chloe liked girls. The other Bellas knew Beca was bisexual thanks to a few drunken Truth or Dare games, but Chloe always chose "dare" at those games. She'd seen Chloe make out with guys at parties, but never girls. Beca and Jesse had amicably broken up a few months prior, but Beca hadn't told most of the Bellas. Fat Amy knew, but that was only because she'd heard Beca talking about it on the phone to Jesse when Beca thought Fat Amy was asleep. Beca hadn't wanted to share the information with the other Bellas because she didn't want a bunch of attention. Beca and Jesse were still friends, and she didn't want the Bellas hating him. She'd sworn Fat Amy to secrecy, and the blonde had surprised Beca by keeping the information to herself.

"What's the matter, Shawshank? Wishing you were still with Jesse?" asked Fat Amy.

"What? No. Jesse is a great guy, but we are way better off as friends."

"What's wrong then? You can't be that upset about the set list?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Beca. I'm your best friend."

"You are?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"I'm in love with someone who will never love me back."

"Who?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I'm a great keeper of secrets. I'm like a safe that locks. With a key. And the key is stashed up my bum."

Beca sighed. "It's Chloe. I've been in love with her since I saw her at the activities fair."

"Beca, why didn't you tell her?"

"Chloe would lose her mind."

* * *

Beca hadn't told Chloe then. She thought she'd worked up the guts to tell her after the performance, but it was too late. Yet again, Beca had to watch Chloe kiss a guy.

Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy had been sharing a small apartment since graduation, and it had been making Beca crazy. Somehow she and Chloe had ended up sharing a foldout couch while Fat Amy had a queen size bed of her own. Chloe would cuddle with Beca every night, and Beca would suppress the urge to kiss her. Beca was worried it would cause problems. It wasn't like Beca could afford a bigger place, and things would be awkward if Chloe didn't feel the same way.

Well, now Beca could likely afford to get her own place if things with DJ Khaled went well. She thought it might be a good idea to look once she got home.

Beca thought back to when they had first arrived in Spain for the USO tour.

* * *

_Flashback - 4 days ago_

Beca sat on the bus across from Chloe. Chloe was looking out the window, listening to something through her earbuds. Beca gazed over at the gorgeous redhead. She thought to herself about how beautiful Chloe was. She sighed to herself, thinking about how Chloe would never be hers.

They got off of the bus and were greeted by two soldiers. Beca saw Chloe staring at the one named Chicago and felt her heart break again. Chloe wouldn't be hers. She was straight. And she was clearly very into the soldier.

* * *

Theo came over to Beca to talk to her, but Beca wasn't paying much attention. She noticed he was going in for a kiss, and she dodged him at the last second. Gross! She was not about to kiss him. Besides, she was his boss now.

"So, you work for me now?" said Beca, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you're the boss," said Theo.

"That's cool. Yeah," said Beca.

"I had some ideas, right…" Theo began.

"I'm gonna be a real handful," said Beca.

Theo followed her, laughing.

"Theo, if you don't mind, I think I want to be alone right now," said Beca.

"You're the boss," he said. Theo went to go find DJ Khaled.

Beca thought back to another time she had almost told Chloe her feelings.

* * *

_Flashback - spring 2015_

Beca was on the retreat with the Bellas to try and "find their sound." Beca didn't like the outdoors and found Aubrey's ideas ridiculous. She was stressed with her internship, classes, and the Worlds.

Beca angrily asked Aubrey why they were singing these songs that were definitely not going to be in their set list. Chloe came to Aubrey's defense and Beca found herself tongue-tied.

"Beca, are you even listening to me?" asked Chloe. She rarely got angry with Beca, but this time Beca had really aggravated her. Beca didn't respond.

"You don't think that we haven't all realized you've been a little checked out lately?" asked Chloe.

"Come on, Beca, just tell her," said Fat Amy.

"Tell me what?" asked Chloe.

"I can't. I'm outta here," said Beca. She couldn't tell Chloe. Not now. If Chloe wasn't interested, it would cause a huge rift in the Bellas.

Beca walked off, accidentally getting caught in a bear trap, and thankfully Chloe had forgotten Beca had anything to tell by the time Beca had gotten out.

* * *

Beca's cell phone rang in her pocket. "So much for being alone," she thought. She saw it was Jesse, so she picked up.

"Hi Jesse."

"Be-caw!"

"You know I hate when you call me that. What's up, nerd?"

"Just wanted to ask how your performance went."

"It was great," said Beca, but the tone of her voice didn't match her statement.

"So, I take it you still didn't tell Chloe," said Jesse.

"It was too late. She was kissing that soldier I told you about after the show. I missed my chance." She said goodbye to Jesse and remembered a time when he'd tried to help.

* * *

_Flashback – May 2015_

Jesse and Beca were talking before the Bellas took the stage for Worlds.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, she's just..." said Beca. Jesse just looked at her expectantly.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. I don't need your help!" Beca stormed off angrily.

* * *

Now it was just too late. What was she going to do? Beca heard Theo walk in. Why didn't he understand Beca wanted to be alone?

"Beca..." Theo began.

"Leave me alone," said Beca, not turning around to look.

"Beca, I know you wanted to be alone, but there's someone here who insists on talking to you right now."

Beca turned around to see Chloe. "Thanks, Theo. Now, could you excuse us please?" said Chloe.

"Why did you have to see me right now?" asked Beca. "I thought you'd be off with your new boyfriend."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. You didn't see what really happened."

"What?"

"Well, Chicago kissed me, and I know you saw that. However, you didn't hear the conversation we had right afterward."

"Huh?"

"I had to tell Chicago that I couldn't be with him."

"Why not? I thought you liked Chicago."

"He's great, and I'm sure he'd be a great boyfriend. But I'm in love with someone else."

Beca was really confused. She hadn't noticed Chloe looking at anyone else. "Who? Zeke?"

Chloe smiled. "Not Zeke. It's you, Beca. I'm in love with you. Why do you think I cuddle with you every night in the apartment? And why do you think I was so quick to let Fat Amy have the big bed all to herself? I've been in love with you for years, Beca. I was too afraid to say something."

Beca couldn't believe her ears. "I've been in love with you for years, but I was afraid to say anything. I didn't even know you liked girls."

"Well, to be honest, you're the first girl I have liked."

"What changed? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you felt the same way. A certain ex-boyfriend of yours and a certain roommate of ours might have let it slip recently."

"Well, ordinarily I'd kill both Amy and Jesse for this, but I guess I'll let it slide." Beca put her arms around Chloe and pulled her in for a kiss that put the one Chicago had given her to shame.


End file.
